What a boy wants
by GayforKurt
Summary: Misaki and Usagi-san's relationship has reached the next step. Not everyone is happy though. Can the lovers win them over? . Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of the recognizable characters; I'm just having fun with them and promise to return them relatively unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Takahashi Misaki stood gazing out the huge nearly floor-to-ceiling window at the city beneath him. Even after five years, the sight of it never failed to draw the awe up from within him and register on his so-expressive face.

He jerked slightly as a large cool hand reached for his, enfolding his slender fingers in larger ones. Misaki looked up into contrastingly warm, violet eyes and tried to smile, but it was a poor effort. Suddenly he was engulfed in a tobacco-scented embrace and a warm gust of air feathered the top of his messy head.

"You have nothing to worry about - he can't hurt you."

The sound of the deep voice which never failed to arouse him - an admission he would take to the grave with him - made him smile but pull back slightly. Misaki sobered though as he answered his lover. "Usagi-san, I love my brother a-and I..."

His voice trailed off and he turned back to look out at the darkening sky, appreciating how the buildings' lights came on one by one. He turned back to his lover and sighed. "He's very traditional - I think he's always been over-protective of me since our parents died when we were so young."

Usagi-san nodded calmly, his striking eyes roaming over Misaki's sweet little face. "I know you love and respect Takahiro - I do, too, remember?"

Unbidden, a little twinge of residual insecurity made Misaki's stomach clench. He could never forget that his handsome lover had first loved his big brother. He sighed and moved away, his hand sliding from Usagi-san's, and sat on the extra-long couch. "I know, you don't need to remind me," he said a little sharply, and Usagi moved over to sit with him, a slight smile on his face.

"Misaki," he said, his voice deep and soft, almost thrumming. He waited. "Huh?" Misaki looked at him, slightly distracted by his lover's voice combined with the distressing thoughts running around like rats in his head. Soft, warm, firm lips descended on his and Misaki opened up reflexively, having been well-trained over the years.

Misaki never would have dreamt that men kissed as often as Usagi-san kissed him. Some days it seemed as if the older man wanted nothing better to do than pounce on Misaki every chance he got. Usagi-san, or Usami Akihiko as the whole world knew him, was a famous and infamously reclusive author. He was also Misaki's brother, Takahiro's best friend. And there was the rub.

For five years, Misaki had been, ostensibly, Usami's roommate, staying at the massive penthouse as a favor to Takahiro while Misaki prepared to enter university. In what seemed like no time at all, Misaki and Usami's relationship had become intensely sexual and then romantic. They had fallen in love - and it had not been an easy road. Usami-san's brother and father, hugely rich and powerful men themselves, had felt that Misaki - basically a commoner with nothing to recommend himself - was not a right fit for Usami Akihiko.

Usagi-san had set them right on that score, even to the point of threatening to give up his inheritance and cutting off any ties with his family if they tried to come between him and Misaki. He loved the green-eyed, shaggy-haired boy with a love that bordered on the obsessive and his father and brother had had to accept that. In a surprising twist, Usagi-san's brother himself had become attracted to Misaki, finding something almost noble in the way the boy defended Akihiko so fiercely whenever he or their father would criticize him.

It went without saying that poor Misaki had been somewhat taken aback by Usami Haruhiko's startling declarations of love. Still, things had settled down, life had moved on and now here Misaki was, worrying about his own brother's reaction to his upcoming announcement.

"Mmmf - Usagi-san," he sighed into the kiss. He savored the feel of his lover's mouth on his for a few more seconds and then pushed him back, his green eyes twinkling. "Horny, much?"

He grinned at the pout on his lover's face. Usagi-san - Misaki's nickname for Akihiko which meant Mr. Rabbit - never failed to look like a spoilt little boy whenever their kissing sessions were interrupted. He smirked now at Misaki and nodded. "I think we have a few minutes until Takahiro arrives," he purred, his hand sneaking up Misaki's thigh, and looking hopeful.

A huff of laughter escaped Misaki as he grabbed the large, sneaky hand and held it in place. "No, there is no way I'm greeting my brother looking like I'd just been rolling around with you!" He laughed at Usagi-san until he realized the other man was genuinely upset at his seemingly dismissive words. He leaned into the broad chest and whispered, trying to sound seductive: "But I'll let you 'mess me up' for as long as you like when he leaves..."

His eyes softened at the way Usagi-san relaxed, truly in awe of the way the older man loved him and couldn't seem to get enough of him. At first it had taken him quite a long time to get used to being loved that way, but Usagi-san's persistence and patience had paid off. Now, years later, they were at a point in their relationship where he was comfortable with what they did in the bedroom - and out of it, sometimes. He even looked forward to Usagi-san's apparent obsession with 'messing him up'!

The lovers smiled at each other, the warm light of the scattered lamps seeming to glow around them. Misaki had totally forgotten his apprehension during their little exchange and he leaned forward now to brush a soft kiss across Usagi-san's smiling lips. They jerked apart suddenly as the doorbell chimed loudly throughout the room and Misaki gasped as he pulled back. Usagi-san grabbed him, halting his jerky movement and turned his lover's face back toward him.

"Remember, nothing to fear, okay?"

Misaki stared into the hypnotic eyes, took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, nothing to fear," and he smiled when Usagi-san kissed him lightly. Akihiko let him go and watched the slender form make its way to the door just as the chime came again. Misaki flung open the door and smiled big and broad at his brother.

Takahiro chuckled at the sight of his little brother's face. He stepped into the apartment and gathered Misaki into a huge hug, almost lifting the shorter Takahashi boy off his feet. Misaki laughed and clung to the other man, genuinely happy to see him.

"Hey, what about my hug," the familiar voice came over Misaki's shoulder and Takahiro rolled his eyes but let his little brother go so he could pull his best friend forward into a hug.

Usami held the other man closely but shot a quick glance at his little lover. He was well aware that Misaki sometimes struggled with insecurity but he hoped five years with him were strong enough to combat it.

Misaki simply smiled as he watched the two men. No matter that Usagi-san had once loved his big brother, he was with him now, and that was how it would stay. He watched the two men back-slapping each other as they pulled apart and he turned to head to the kitchen area.

He always liked the open-plan layout that gave him an opportunity to feel included when they had guests and now he sorted out drinks for all of them. Laughter and chatter filled the air as they drank and nibbled on the hors d'oeuvres that Misaki had prepared from scratch. Despite the fact that he'd got his first degree from M. University and now worked at the same firm that published Usagi-san's books, he loved cooking and was quite good at it. The sky outside the penthouse deepened as the men chatted and Misaki felt that peculiar warmth that he associated with family. Smiling at his big brother, he asked after his family.

Takahiro's face lit up as he spoke about his wife. "Minami is great - she sends her love and asks if you're eating more. She thinks you're too skinny," and he laughed and held up his hands to ward off Misaki's play-scowl. "Her words - not mine!" They all laughed at that and then he continued. "Mahiro is dying to see you, wonders why Uncle 'Mitaki' doesn't come to see him more often..." He looked a little quizzical now as he watched Misaki's body language grow tense. "Misaki - what is it?"

Misaki stared at him wide-eyed, shot a slightly panicked look at Usami-san and jumped up, grabbed a couple of the glasses and headed over to the kitchen. "Ugh, ahhh," he stuttered, turned his back to the two men and started to fidget with the utensils and platters on the kitchen counter. "Uhm, nothing's the matter, Nii-chan!"

Takahiro looked over at Usami-san, expecting to see him looking amused in that slightly superior way of his, and was surprised to see a look of sadness appear and disappear rapidly. "Usami, is there something going on?"

Silence.

Takahiro looked between the two men, a sense of apprehension coming over him. He had always been happy that his best friend and baby brother seemed to get along so well. In fact, he and practically everyone they knew had been pleasantly surprised that Usami-san had accepted Misaki so readily into his life. Usami-san's reputation for being difficult, though brilliant, was well-earned. His physical beauty - gleaming silver hair, startling violet eyes and tall, well-built body - had attracted many people over the years but Usami had rejected them all. He and Takahiro had met in school and struck up a deep and abiding friendship. If Takahiro had thought at times that Usami could be a bit clingy, he never voiced it. He had been immensely proud that he was one of maybe two people that Usami could tolerate.

The Usami clan, mainly his brother Haruhiko and his father Fuyuhiko, were almost like royalty because they were so rich and powerful. Akihiko, though, never flaunted his wealth, never brought up his family to his people. In actuality, he seemed to go out of his way to make it as a writer all on his own. He had graduated from University with such high grades that he should have been the valedictorian. He had turned it down in that haughty way of his and ended up skipping the graduation ceremony altogether. Takahiro had long suspected Usami struggled with a painful family life but, being typical guys, they had never spoken about it. Takahiro had simply accepted Usami and never expected more than the other man could give. Simply put, Takahiro loved Usami as another brother. So, now, what was causing two of his very favorite people to tense up like this? He was beginning to get a baaad feeling.

He turned again to Misaki who stood now, wringing a dish towel in his small hands. "Misaki?"

No one spoke and then, suddenly_

"Okay, alright, okay, I'll tell you!"

Takahiro's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his heart pumped in alarm. He leapt to his feet and he found himself hugging a shaking Misaki whose green eyes were swimming in unshed tears. "Misaki, what is it?!"

"Misaki, calm down, please," Usagi-san's deep voice came as he, too, stepped closer to Misaki.

Takahiro didn't know why he did it; maybe it was some latent over-protectiveness, but he scowled at Usami as he pulled Misaki closer to him. "What is going on here?" His dark eyes glared at his best friend. "Did you cause this?"

Misaki's eyes widened and he looked up at his brother, his breath hiccuping as his tension increased. "Oh, no, Nii-chan, don't blame Usagi-san!"

Takahiro looked from one man to the other, truly puzzled now but still clutching his brother protectively. "Will someone, please, tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Misaki took a deep breath, eased out of Takahiro's hold and sidled over to stand halfway between him and Usagi-san. "Please, Nii-chan, come back and sit down... I will tell you."

Takahiro came around the counter, waiting slowly and looking suspiciously between the two. He re-took his seat and the other two came with him. He forced himself to calm down and looked expectantly between them. "Well?"

Misaki's body language changed again as he straightened up, lifted his chin and spoke. "Nii-chan, Usami-san has done me the great honor of asking me ..."

For some reason unbeknownst to him, Takahiro's heart started pounding again but this time beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. "Yes?"

Misaki gulped and then continued bravely: "He has asked me to marry him..."

Silence reigned. Fury welled up in Takahiro but outwardly he appeared calm. He rose to his feet and turned to Usami-san, his control nearly slipping as the beloved violet eyes turned to him questioningly. Takahiro took a deep breath before looking back at his baby brother. "No."

A gasp was the only sound but it barely broke the silence. Takahiro said it again, more forcibly this time. "No!"

Both Usami-san and Misaki got to their feet, Misaki's hands clenched into fists at his side, his eyebrows lowered to a point over furious green eyes.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he advanced on his big brother. "What do you mean 'No'!?"

Takahiro ignored him and stared straight into bewildered violet eyes and said it a third time: "No."

With that he turned, picked up his coat and left the apartment, two eyes with varying expressions, boring into his back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usami Akihiko's head turned from side to side as he watched his small lover prowl back and forth, looking exactly like an angry feline. If Misaki had had a tail, it would have been swishing angrily back and forth.

"Who the HELL does he think he is?!" Misaki paused in front of the oblivious cityscape glowing beyond the window. "No, honestly, where the hell does he get off thinking I need his damn permission?!"

Usami sighed and reflexively reached for the pack of cigarettes that was supposed to be in his shirt pocket. His hand fell to his lap; he'd forgotten again that he had quit quite some time ago. Misaki didn't like the taste of tobacco on his tongue when they kissed. That had been incentive enough to give up the nasty habit but it had been a long, hard slog. He needed a cigarette now. In fact, he needed something stronger.

With another sigh he went over to the bar and fixed himself a drink, knowing that Misaki was too worked up now to want anything. To be honest, Usami hadn't thought Takahiro would take their announcement with cheers and hugs, but his actual behavior had stunned him. To just state 'No' and walk out - that had hurt him - and sent his lover ballistic.

Usami reseated himself, content to watch Misaki let off steam while he sipped his whiskey. Misaki, his large green eyes narrowed, spun around and stood with his fists planted on his hips, his legs apart and his head lowered belligerently. Usami suppressed a smile at the sight. Even furious, Misaki was the cutest thing to him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

Usami took another sip and stared at Misaki over the rim of the glass. He lowered it and then said, "You said it just now - you don't need his permission..."

Misaki stared at him and then slumped dramatically to his knees before his lover. He let out a little whine and dropped his head onto one of Usagi-san's knees. "But I wanted him to be happy for us," he wailed and then raised large, damp eyes to stare pitifully at his lover.

Usami placed the glass carefully on an end table and then reached forward to haul Misaki onto his lap. His long arms encircled the younger man and he nuzzled the soft neck. He sighed again and said, "Don't worry, he'll come around. I'm confident of it."

Misaki relaxed slightly, stretched his neck to encourage more nuzzling, and then asked softly, "Do you really think so?"

Usami nodded but continued to kiss and nibble at the tender flesh. When Misaki wriggled at the ticklish feeling, Usami paused in his ministrations to say, "Yes, I really think so. Tak loves us - it was just a shock, that's all."

Misaki wanted desperately to believe this. "I suppose so... I think maybe we should have told him about us before springing this on him, huh?"

Usami leaned back so he could look deliberately into his lover's eyes but Misaki pouted and avoided him, muttering, "Yeah, I know you wanted to... but I was scaaared!"

His lover shook his head as he tightened his hold on the small body. "Well, Takahiro would have gotten used to the idea of us being gay by now..."

Misaki looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean_ You really think it's the gay thing that's freaking him out and not the you and me thing?"

Misaki didn't know how to feel about this. Was his brother homophobic? All this time he'd been afraid to say anything because he thought his brother would object to its being Usagi-san who was ten years older than him, and the same age as Tak himself. Misaki hadn't wanted his beloved brother to think his best friend had taken advantage of him.

He settled more comfortably in Usagi-san's arms as he mulled over this other idea that had been presented. If Takahiro really was homophobic, Misaki could kiss his blessing goodbye. Sadness replaced the surprise as well as the anger.

Takahiro took the lift down from the penthouse in a daze as his heart pounded. Misaki. Usami. Together. How long had they been together? Had Usami been gay even in school? Was Misaki gay or had Usami ... initiated him into his ... lifestyle?

All these questions writhed around in Takahiro's head, a bed of snakes couldn't have been more entangled. He reached the ground floor and even when the door chimed open, he still stood there, sunk in his thoughts. Finally, he shook himself, pulled the collar of his coat up close as if he needed comforting and walked slowly through the foyer and out the front doors.

His footsteps took him toward a metal bench and, without thinking, he sat. His mind conjured the look of absolute fury on his brother's face. He had never known Misaki to have a temper. Actually, if he were to be honest, Misaki had always been a bit headstrong but this, tonight, was a shock to Takahiro. He sighed and dipped his chin into the coat collar. His chest felt odd and he honestly couldn't say why he felt so angry, so upset. He loved Usami, he really did. Now, though, the thought of him doing things - having SEX, his brain yelled - with his baby brother! He really didn't know how to feel, and it made him uncomfortable.

Before this, the whole gay thing was an abstract, something you saw or heard on the news, something other people cared about, but not him. Takahiro shook his head as Misaki appeared again before his mind's eye. That little face with its pointed chin and huge green eyes; the way he looked when he'd said those words. Oh, God, Takahiro wished fervently he hadn't heard them. 'He has asked me to marry him...'

Takahiro didn't know any gay people - at least he didn't think he did. He dropped his head back to look up at the night sky, struggling to see any stars against the glow of the intrusive street lights and those of the surrounding buildings. Stargazing had been something he and Misaki had done when they were much younger. Tonight there were no stars to see and he felt set adrift.

My brother is gay. My best friend is gay. He swiped his hands over his face and thought it again: my brother/best friend is gay. Suddenly making up his mind, he got up and slowly made his way back into the high-rise building. He walked into the lift like an old man and punched the 'P', slumping slightly as the lift whizzed upward. Stepping out at the penthouse level, he pressed the doorbell and waited.

Misaki startled in Usagi-san's arms as the doorbell chimed once again. He looked up at his lover who seemed just as puzzled and then got up to answer the door. Both men were stunned at the sight of the last person they'd expected. "Nii-chan, uhm, what_?"

Usagi-san came up behind Misaki and, taking him by the shoulders, eased him gently out of the way. He looked at Takahiro, his lifelong friend, and asked coolly, "What do you want?"

Takahiro looked at them, knowing he was responsible for the cool reception, and squared his shoulders. "May I come in?"

All three were suddenly conscious that, not two hours before, his reception had been so much warmer and happier. Takahiro swallowed and said softly: "I just ... want to understand."

Misaki's eyes dampened and he stared at his brother but waited for Usagi-san to speak. Usami, his face neutral, looked at his best friend, and wondered if he could still be called that. He nodded and stepped back, waiting until Takahiro passed him before shutting the door. Neither of them spoke - and then...

"What don't you understand," Usami asked, his eyes and voice level as he looked at Takahiro. He and Misaki were seated on the sofa while Takahiro, subconsciously, had seated himself in the armchair across from them.

Takahiro looked at his school friend, his mind whirling and his heart beating rapidly, and swallowed hard. "I want to know... did you... force Misa-"

"WHAT?!" Once again, Misaki was on his feet with his fists clenched, his teeth bared and gritted, his eyes blazing. He stared at his big brother and dared him to repeat the obnoxious question.

"Misaki." And just like that, at the sound of Usami's deep, quiet voice, Misaki subsided, but his eyes still spat fire at his brother. He slumped back into his seat, his arms folded tightly across his chest and he muttered quiet oaths beneath his breath. Usami watched him for a moment and then turned cold, hard eyes on his one-time friend.

"Takahashi-san, we used to be friends, and in honor of that, I won't beat you to death for suggesting that I would do that to anyone..." He held up an imperious hand as Takahiro made to interrupt and Usami ignored the hurt he saw in the other man's eyes.

Despite appearances to the contrary, he was furious that Takahiro had upset Misaki by withholding his blessing on their upcoming nuptials. His upbringing, however, made it difficult for him to behave in a way that could be deemed a lapse in decorum, especially to a future family member. That did not stop him, however, from seriously wanting to punch his friend in the face. He continued, his voice deepening.

"You, more than anyone else, know how difficult it is for me to... let people in. Misaki is... quite simply... the other half of my soul."

Both Takahashis stared in varying degrees of astonishment at the cool, collected figure of Usami-san as he made that astounding statement. Misaki blushed and lowered his eyes to his hands that had clasped themselves between his knees. His heart best rapidly as his mind went over and over the words just spoken. He could barely hold back the huge grin that wanted to take over his face.

At the start of their sometime stormy relationship, Misaki had often felt acute embarrassment at Usagi-san's habit of saying the most romantic things to him. He had become used to it, even craving it sometimes. To hear him say this in front of his older brother, though - wow!

Takahiro stared at the other man, his jaw slightly dropped and then he looked over at his brother. Misaki's face was red - Takahiro could see that even though Misaki had lowered his face to stare at his hands - but his brother was nearly vibrating with pleasure.

Takahiro looked away from them to gaze out the window and the silence deepened. How could he express to them something he himself barely understood? However, if he wanted to salvage his relationships, he had to try. "Akihiko," he began, deliberately using the familiar name. "Hurting Misaki - or you - was the last thing I wanted to do... I simply reacted and - I'm sorry."

Misaki looked up, hope beginning to return to his eyes. "Then you_?" He broke off because Takahiro had started to shake his head.

"Misaki-kun, please - I'm going to need time, okay? Please?"

The brothers looked at each other, hurt in one pair of eyes, anguish in the other.

Misaki looked away and then nodded once. "Okay," he whispered.

Usami spoke abruptly. "Is this because we're gay ... or is it because it's me?"

Takahiro frowned. "How do you mean?"

Usami expelled an impatient puff of air. "I, too, need to understand why the man who is closer than my own brother walked out of this apartment less than half an hour ago!"

Takahiro rubbed a hand down the back of his head and grasped his nape, squeezing it as if trying to ward off a headache. Looking back at Usami and then over at Misaki, he asked, his voice hard, "Well, it's a night for the hard questions, isn't it? Well, here's another one!"

Misaki tensed and Usami blinked slowly.

"Why didn't either or both of you tell me that you were together, huh? If, as you say, I'm closer to you than Haruhiko, why am I just learning this?"

Takahiro didn't - couldn't - hide the hurt in his voice; he wanted them to see exactly how he felt.

"I wanted to tell you, Nii-chan, but... I was scared," Misaki confessed, his voice growing smaller to the end. "I was afraid of how you would react."

Takahiro stared at him, unable to respond to that. He looked over at Usami who simply nodded, letting him know silently that Misaki was telling the truth.

"Oh, Misaki-kun, I wouldn't have been angry with you!"

"But, Nii-chan, I didn't know that!"

Takahiro got up and sat beside Misaki on the huge couch. He pulled his little brother into his arms and buried his nose in his shaggy hair, just as he used to do when they were younger. Misaki clung to him and burrowed into the still-familiar embrace. Takahiro looked up and into Usami's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Akihiko; I'll try to get over myself, I promise," and watched as the violet eyes warmed a fraction.

"Fair enough," Usami rumbled, and gave his friend a tiny smile. Takahiro sighed, suddenly feeling very weary. Still, he had a couple more questions for these two. "So," he started as Misaki straightened up. "When did you first know you were gay?"

There was silence as Misaki blanched and Usami looked away. Takahiro was puzzled by that reaction. "What - shouldn't I have asked?"

Misaki turned to look at Usagi-san and waited to hear what his lover would say.

Without looking at the other two, Usami spoke. "When we were in school, I - fell in love with someone."

Takahiro's eyes widened and then a small grin appeared. "Huh ho, how come you never said anything about it, man? Did you ever tell him? Was it someone in our class, someone I knew?" Amusement, mixed with a little relief, shone in Takahiro's eyes as he relaxed a bit. Really, he didn't function very well in tense atmospheres and now, gladly, things seemed to have settled down.

Usami shook his head, his face more closed off than usual. "No, I -I never told him." He left the other questions unanswered.

Misaki slipped a hand into Usagi-san's and chuckled nervously. "That's all in the past now, heh heh ... water under the bridge!"

Usami turned warm eyes onto his little lover and then raised a hand to caress the sweet face smiling up at him. "Yes, all in the past... and my present is - and our future will be - so much better." He was rewarded with a beaming smile from Misaki who, apparently having forgotten his brother was sitting on his other side, leaned in to press a soft kiss to Usagi-san's lips.

Takahiro stared unashamedly for a couple of reasons. One, he had never seen two men kiss and, two, he had never seen such a tender expression on Akihiko's face. When the kiss ended, Takahiro looked away, not wanting them to realize he had been staring. 'Hmmm, I have a lot to think about,' he admitted to himself, and then rose to his feet.

"Well, I do have an early morning so I'm gonna head out. Minami must be wondering where I am." He smiled at them and headed to the door, Misaki trotting after him. He turned and looked down at his baby brother, genuinely sorry for having caused him distress. He hoped their parents weren't watching from somewhere because they certainly would not be happy with him at the moment.

Misaki smiled as his brother pulled him into a hug. "Give her and Mahiro a hug for me, okay?"

"I will - and I'm sorry, baby brother, about..."

Misaki pulled back and gave him a wobbly smile. "Uhm, we'll work on it, okay?"

Takahiro stared at the hopeful green eyes and nodded. He would definitely try, even if he had to turn himself inside out, because the alternative was alienating his only brother and that was not an option at all.

He smiled at him and then looked up at Akihiko. He had a fence to mend there, he realized, and with a last smile at his friend, headed out once again. This time when he stepped out of the high-rise, his head was clearer and his heart considerably lighter. He still didn't get this gay thing but he was willing, as he'd said, to work on it.

Upstairs, Misaki closed the door and leaned against it. With a sigh, he muttered, "Well, one down - and two to go."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misaki tried his best to look as grown-up as possible as he surveyed the items that had been set before him - well, before them, actually.

Still, the way Usagi-san sat back, with one long leg crossed elegantly over the other and his violet eyes trained intently on Misaki, one would never think he had any interest in the items.

With sparkling eyes, Misaki took one of the exquisitely-designed rings and held it up to the light. The ring - a narrow platinum band half-encrusted with diamonds - twinkled back at him. It was just the right size for Misaki but he felt it was too much ring for him. He placed it back on the tray reluctantly and sighed as he looked wistfully at the other offerings.

"Uhm, don't you have any that are less, uhm, glittery?"

He looked up with large, shy eyes at the manager of the establishment who had bowed them into the store as if they had been royalty. Honestly, Misaki should have been used by now to the way people reacted around Usagi-san but it still made him want to roll his eyes.

Instead of the manager answering, it was Usagi-san who responded to Misaki's query. "You really don't like any of these?" He was aware that the manager would have brought out his very best merchandise, given Usami's status, but he was also aware of Misaki's annoying, self-effacing habits.

Misaki turned narrowed eyes on his lover, now fiancé and said in a firm voice, "I think they are a little girly."

The finality in his tone made Usami relax slightly and he turned a haughty expression onto the store manager and raised one eyebrow.

The man immediately responded by bowing and nodding like an automaton while stuttering, "Yes, yes, I see... We do have other, uh, designs. Excuse me, please, Usagi-sensei, Takahashi-san!"

He scurried out of the room while Misaki turned to Usagi-san to elaborate. "They are all very beautiful but, there are so many diamonds on them, I'd be afraid to wear the ring every day."

Usami hummed in understanding. He himself didn't wear jewelry apart from his watch, his only accessory. Still, Misaki was the consort of his choice, his love and, as he'd told Takahiro, the 'other half of his soul'. Had these been different times - and Misaki been female - he would have been expected to shower him - her - with jewels.

"I understand, Misaki," he said, his deep, quiet voice sounding thoughtful and considerate. He reached for one of Misaki's small, strong hands. He lifted it to his lips and smiled when color rushed into his love's face. "I want you to choose whatever you like - but it must be the most expensive thing on the tray."

Misaki, still red, felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop at that outrageous statement. He stared at Usagi-san and realized the man was absolutely serious.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

With his usual superior smile once again gracing his ridiculously handsome face, Usami purred, "Because you deserve it..."

Misaki gulped, once again bowled over by the words coming out of his lover's mouth.

He didn't get a chance to answer, though, as the little manager came hurrying back in, a large smile on his face. Behind him came two of his attendants, both carrying large flat cases with, presumably, less glittery rings in them.

Despite himself, Misaki was keen to see what the man now had to offer him and he leaned forward slightly in his seat, forgetting entirely that Usagi-san was still holding his right hand. With a shy little smile at Usagi-san, he tugged the hand away and focused on the cases that had been placed before them.

For nearly ten minutes, Misaki and Usami-san perused the beautiful rings, rings of all designs - some with jewels and some without. Then, as they moved to the second tray, Usami drew in a breath and then let it out with a soft "Ahhh".

Misaki, his eyes wide, stared at the ring Usagi-san was holding up for his perusal - and Misaki's breath caught in his throat.

Between Usagi-san's elegant fingers was a ring that was not too flashy, not too large and not too small. What was outstanding about the slender band were the jewels nestled in its top. Three perfect little emeralds glowed from the ring's surface and once again, color surged in Misaki's cheeks.

The silence in the manager's office could have been cut with a knife as Usami-san waited for Misaki to say something.

Misaki gulped, repressed a giggle and - held out his left hand. Someone drew in a breath but Misaki didn't care; he only knew that Usagi-san was looking at him with an embarrassing amount of emotion as he slid the perfect ring onto his finger.

"Aaah!" The manager's satisfied exclamation jerked Misaki from his daze but he continued to stare at Usagi-san, caught up in the seductive violet gaze. When a soft clearing of the throat sounded, Misaki and Usagi-san looked up at the manager, just becoming aware that the attendants had left the office.

"Felicitations, Usami-sensei, Takahashi-san! You have made a wonderful choice, if I am permitted to say," and he bowed several times, a huge smile wreathing his face.

Misaki couldn't hold back a chuckle and bowed in return to the old gentleman. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tanaka-san!"

Another series of bows took place and then Misaki turned mischievous eyes on his lover. With an eyebrow raised in imitation of Usagi-san's habit, Misaki declared, "Your turn!"

Usami blinked once and then again; with a raised eyebrow he quirked his lips, ready to refuse but Misaki ignored him and turned back to the manager. "May I see rings more suited to Usami-sensei's ... style ... please."

The manager looked interestedly between his two esteemed clients and then, picking up on the humor in the situation, bowed again. "Very well, Takahashi-san..." and hurried away again.

Misaki turned to Usagi-san and leaned toward him. When Usagi-san said nothing, only watched him, Misaki kissed him.

A little gasp parted Usami's lips and he accepted Misaki's kiss gladly. It wasn't often that his reticent lover initiated what the Americans called a PDA - public display of affection. The soft, sweet lips pressed firmly against his and Usami took the opportunity to slip him a little tongue. Misaki hummed into the kiss and then drew back slowly, a smile curving the damp lips.

Too soon, though, the manager returned with yet another case and Misaki perked up, curious to see what else was on offer.

Usami lifted his eyes to the ceiling briefly and then pasted on a look of interest on his face. He was, actually, curious to see what his fiancé was going to choose for him.

Misaki made a show of picking up, studying and then setting aside the rings. Usami and the manager watched him indulgently for a while and then, with a loud "A-ha!" Misaki turned with one held up triumphantly.

"This - this is the one!" He stared at Usagi-san expectantly and his lover stared back at him, puzzled. Then Usami realized Misaki was waiting on him to extend his left hand and he did, but not without rolling his eyes. When Misaki slipped the ring onto his finger, he sat back and examined it.

Usami held up his hand, turned it this way and that and then looked calmly at Misaki without any expression on his face. He loved winding Misaki up just to see his reaction and now he shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

He almost laughed at the twin looks of dismay on Misaki and the manager's faces.

"Okay? Just 'okay'? Are you kidding me? It's perfect!"

Usami couldn't hold it in any more and he let out a sharp bark of laughter. When the other two stared at him, he smiled at Misaki and drew him into a hug.

"Yes, yes, it actually is perfect," he said, his voice deep and intimate as he nuzzled Misaki's ear. From the warmth emanating from his lover's cheek, he knew Misaki was blushing again.

He felt a slap against his arm just as Misaki exclaimed, "Ooh, you're always winding me up!"

The manager watched the lovebirds and smiled inwardly. This was one of the reasons he had gone into the jewelry business; happy people bought jewelry for themselves and loved ones. It wasn't all about making money; he truly loved to see the smiles on the faces of satisfied customers.

The ring young Takashi-san had chosen was, indeed, perfect for a man who didn't seem to like wearing jewelry. It was a simple, masculine design, the band a little thicker than Misaki-chan's, but what caught the eye was the large, beautifully-cut garnet in the center. It was almost the same color as Usami-sensei's striking eyes.

Tanaka-san, despite being a romantic as his wife had accused, was also a canny businessman so he was quite happy to have been able to serve the two gentlemen who were so obviously in love. This last hour now saw Tanaka-san over a million and a half yen richer, may the household gods be praised!

Misaki, unaware of the older gentleman's dual reasons for his obvious pleasure, looked at him and smiled. With a little bow, he murmured, "Domo Arigatou," his green eyes glowing happily.

Usami-sensei rose to his feet and smoothed down his elegant jacket. He, too, exchanged bows with Tanaka-san and turned to Misaki, barely stopping himself from offering his hand. Misaki knew this and grinned at him before leaping to his feet.

The three men exchanged polite small talk as Tanaka-san led them to the front of the busy store. No mention of payment had been made, of course, because the Usami family had an account there. Misaki had learned over the years that the uber-rich barely paid for anything upfront. They simply charged their purchases to accounts at the establishments they frequented.

Misaki gazed down at his left hand, hardly able to stop staring at his wonderful ring. Then, with his eyebrows pinched together, he turned to Usagi-san with a question. "Does this mean we have to get wedding bands, too?"

With a soft chuckle, Usami pulled his fiancé to his side and said, "Yes, of course, these are obviously engagement rings. Why, are you tired of shopping for rings?"

They were oblivious to Tanaka-san who was standing behind them with a huge grin trying to take over his face. Just as he got it under control, the two lovers turned to bid him goodbye. Tanaka-san bowed deeply and heaped many blessings upon them as they left the store.

Usami, not as unaware as Tanaka-san thought, held back a grin as he took Misaki's elbow to guide him out onto the sidewalk. As usual, crowds of workers scurried by and he walked closely beside Misaki as they headed to their car.

Misaki chattered happily away and occasionally glancing down at his left hand. He finally calmed down and Usami looked over at him with a soft smie.

"Hungry?" His deep voice drew Misaki's attention and large green eyes turned eagerly to him. When he nodded, Usami steered his car carefully into the stream of traffic and asked, "Anywhere special you have in mind?"

Misaki laughed and bounced in his seat. "Well, since it's not every day I have the Great Lord Usami buying me gorgeous engagement rings, I say - let's celebrate!"

"Hmmm," Usami murmured. "You're not exactly dressed for where I have in mind..."

Had it been five, even four years before, Misaki's temper would have ignited at what he thought was Usagi-san's wasteful attitude to money. Misaki had learned, however, that it wasn't a wasteful attitude as such - Usagi-san simply saw money as a tool. He didn't crave it, he didn't fear it and he certainly never worried about making it or losing it. He earned everything he chose to spend - even without touching his inheritance. Misaki had come to respect the fact, too, that as reticent and reclusive as Usagi-san was, he was also incredibly generous.

So, now, he simply settled back, knowing that Usagi-san's comment was a precursor to a whirlwind clothes-shopping trip.

Usami turned the car towards the shopping district that he favored, already knowing how he wanted Misaki outfitted for their celebratory dinner.

Twenty minutes later, they stepped into the famous clothier where Usami got his own bespoke suits. The two men were greeted like returning conquerors and Usami repressed a cynical smile in favor of enjoying Misaki's bewildered look. His poor little fiancé even looked as if he wanted to hide behind Usagi-san when the tailors descended upon him to take his measurements.

Usami was seated and the tailor brought out several suits that he showed to Usami-san for his approval. Misaki could barely get a word in but then he finally relaxed. As Usagi-san always looked so put-together and sexy, Misaki knew he really didn't have to worry about the selections his lover would choose for him.

So it was that, nearly half an hour after they arrived, Misaki was staring in awe at himself in a full-length mirror. He admired the way the midnight blue suit with its contrasting periwinkle blue shirt made him look taller and, yes, older. He stroked his hand down the grey, green and blue paisley-patterned tie and grinned as he turned to look at Usagi-san, his eyes glowing.

"I look as good as you, Usagi-san!"

Usami got up to stand behind his young fiancé and brushed his hand down his back to cup one butt cheek. He chuckled as Misaki jerked slightly and squeaked. In a deep murmur, he nuzzled Misaki's ear. "Maybe we should skip dinner and just go to bed, hmm?"

Misaki's large green eyes widened and he whispered indignantly as he stared up at his horny lover, "Not after torturing me with all this spiffing up!" He huffed and turned back to study their reflections. "Nope, we're going to dinner!"

A half hour later, as the sun set on Tokyo, Misaki and Usagi-san found themselves being seated by a deferential hostess at a table in Kozue, Tokyo's top restaurant. The breathtaking view of the last of the sun's rays hitting the snow atop Mt. Fuji drew their eyes and Misaki turned to smile beatifically at his fiancé.

"I really love coming here, Usagi-san, and it's good that our table was free."

Usami rolled his eyes at his naive lover. "I called ahead when you were changing..."

Misaki's eyes twinkled and he turned to gaze out at the view again. When the hostess came back with their menus, Usami waved them away and proceeded to order for the both of them.

When the steaming platters started arriving, Misaki breathed deeply and grinned at his lover. "Are you and Minami ganging up on me? There's a lot of food here and you barely eat anything yourself!"

Usami chuckled and enjoyed the happy glow on Misaki's face. "You're still a growing boy - and you're going to need every ounce of energy ... for later."

Misaki's eyes widened and he stared furtively around the busy restaurant as his cheeks colored. "Usagi-san, baka! You can't say stuff like that here! Baka!"

He dipped his head and tried to ignore Usagi-san's rumbling laughter. Unfortunately for Misaki, his body seemed to like Usagi-san's words and he squirmed in his seat. Determined to ignore his traitorous body, he dug into the delicious food and glared at Usagi-san as he chewed.

He was soon distracted by the food, though, and he forgot that he was annoyed with his fiancé as he savored each dish. The shabu-shabu of luscious marbled beef from the famous wagyu cattle was his favorite but he also made heavy inroads into the sweet fish and matsutake mushroom dishes.

Usami did eat sparingly but he spent most of the time watching Misaki or making desultory comments about the other diners. He had a little game that he liked to play and put it down to the fact that he was a writer and, therefore, an observer of people. Simply put, he liked people-watching and would often make up background stories for the people around him, in this case, the other restaurant patrons.

Some of his observations were wickedly funny and sometimes he would have Misaki in stitches while he tried to eat in a decorous fashion. It was a lost cause for many a time Misaki would end up almost snorting his drink because Usagi-san made him crack up.

The time flew by so pleasurably that Misaki finally looked around and realized most of the people they'd seen when they got there had left already. Patting his lips with his napkin, he sighed, satiated and happy, and smiled at his handsome fiancé.

"Thank you, Usagi-san," he murmured and slid his hand forward for his lover to take.

Usami placed his large, cool hand over the smaller one and nodded graciously. "You are always welcome, Misaki..."

Their eyes locked and Misaki again felt his cheeks warm. The way Usagi-san looked at him sometimes, even in public, left very little to the imagination. He took a deep breath and_

"Akihiko - brother? I didn't expect to see you here..."

Misaki jerked his hand from Usagi-san's but not before piercing dark eyes dropped to the gleaming emerald-graced engagement ring.

Usami Haruhiko, his face pale and nostrils flaring, looked between a blushing Misaki and a glaring Akihiko and then back down at the offending piece of jewelry.

"Brother? What is the meaning of this?!"

TBC


End file.
